Pearl Shells and Glass Bells
by Cerberuswaltz
Summary: When an upscale growlithe named Odion falls into a rough and tough gang lead by a houndour named Delbil, what will become of his royal world? Mild yaoi, language . Temporary hiatus.
1. Silent Prison

**"The Sweetest Toothache"**

A/N: Hello, all . . . I'm bored, and was playing my emerald version . . . Mightyena

is so sexy . . . anyway, I also played Blue Rescue Team . . which sucked, by the way,

and was inspried to write this! Miscalaneous adventures... and hey, there will be some

poke yaoi in it, but I won't reveal who . . . basically, it revolves around a group of four

friends, being a Growlithe, Houndour, Poochyena, and Totodile. Enjoy their random

adventures! Maybe even a plot. Who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon . . . okay? Good. The characters are of my

own creation, though. Names and what not...

_Ch I, "Silent Prison"_

It was a lazy summer day . . . the trees gently blew in the soft wind,

and the sun shined upon the garden. Odion, a young growlithe, peered out

his large bedroom window, onto the estate, watching the maids hustle around,

and the gardeners attend to the yard. . . it was the same things as usual, and

Odion knew nothing much would change. His attention drew back to his tutor,

Dall, as he cleared his throat. "Are you done day dreaming, young man?"

Dall asked, and Odion just nodded. "Pardon, sir. Continue." Odion replied,

and looked down into the large book before him. He hated studying his royal

history, and geometry. It all was a great bore, and served no purpose for him

at the moment. Dall was an Alakazam, so, by nature, he was very patient,

but very old, and spoke in a manner that somtimes made Odion drowsy.

But he didn't say anything, as he was heir to the Franz family fortune,

and had to take over his father's buisness of Charcoal mining sometime . . . though,

he dreaded the thoughts. After another fifteen minutes, Dall finished up, and

packed up his books. "We'll continue tomorrow, Sir Odion. I expect you, by then,

to have studied verses nine through fourteen of the Rocket Revolution. Understood,

young sir?" Dall stated, and Odion nodded. Dall walked out, and Odion sighed deeply.

"What a bore," he muttered, and leaned his head onto the table. The book stood open,

still, with the long verses, nine through fourteen. He slighty blew some air from his

mouth, the pages barely lifting themselves. Then, he got up, and walked out of the room.

(notice, he walks on all fours)

The mansion he lived in was large, and Odion was sick of it. The fancy red drapes, the

marble floor and pillars, the crystal chandeleirs . . . it was all the same thing, and, quite

frankly, it didn't do much for him. He had seen it evey day, being confined to the estate,

and nothing more, except when a ball took place, but he left only to a carriage, and then

back. And it was too bright for him. The fine oak, the velvet couches, and chairs, and

fine dishes that held candles, or just random things. The statues that stood idle every day,

waiting for nothing, and nothing was here already. Sometimes, he wanted to scream, and

let it echo throughout the empty halls. . . but he refrained, and just walked by, holding it

down, along with his urge to be free . . .

And, it went on like this, most days, yet, on this day, it felt strange . . . the winds

were soft, and the sun was warm. And the halls seemed to glow a little . . . Odion felt

something in his gut, but just ignored it, and kept walking, trying to forget about his studies.

That was, until his mother appeared around the corner, Lady Ena, a ninetales with a fine

coat, and wearing nothing but diamond jewels.

"Ah, Odion, my son," she announced, "there you are! Come here, for a moment,

please."

Odion turned, and new something was up. She rarely called on him unless it was something

important, like an event . . . and, once again, he was right. When he arrived in front of his

mother, he gave a slight bow, and replied, "You called, mother?"

"Yes," she said, motioning for him to follow her back down the hall, "you see, Odion,

the Count of Lavender is coming, and I'd like to remind you, that you are to stay in

your room."

Odion had forgotten this completely, partially becuase of his studies, partially becuase

he didn't care. All the Counts and Nobles were so boring, and did nothing but stare at

everything, making sure it made their approval.

"When is the Count coming, if I may ask?" Odion said, looking down at the floor. He was

sure he knew the answer, but, it never hurt to make sure.

"In about half of an hour, so for now, you are to stay in your room for the entire meeting.

We do not want a repeat of last time, do I make myself clear?"

Odion then looked away from his mother's glare, knowing what she was talkinb about. The

last time the Emperor of Cinnabar Island had dropped by, and, Odion, having nothing to do,

left his room, disregarding orders, and walked by the meeting room on accident, only leaving

to the kitchen. The Emperor, though, who was respectivly called Emperor Enof, a very old

magcargo, was curious, and called in Odion. Odion came, and was very courteous . . . or,

for the moment. When Enof began to speak of Odion's possiblities, Odion accidentally,

when the mines came up, muttered, "More of a dread."

Yes, it was a shock, hearing such disrespect from a young man. So, this time,

he had food in his room, and was ordered, by any means, and any non-threatening

circumstances, to leave his room. So, as they walked down the hall, his mother explained

about the Count of Lavender Town, a very rich marowak named Gim, and his wife, the

countess, Pearl, a very shy misdreaveus. Gim owned the cemetery area, and had taken

pride in it's buisness, and was coming on to see if Odion's father would like to sponser . . .

or, something. Odion, of course, didn't care a single bit, and just stared out the windows

as he passed. He would of asked if he could just go outside, but, even if they count were

not to be coming, the answer would of been no.

After moments, both arrived at his resting chamber, and Eliza, his mother, reminded

him once more not to leave. Odion nodded, and bid her good day, then retired into his chambers,

while Eliza left to the main hall. As he entered his room again, he avoided his study table, and

moved to his bed, falling over on it, his eyes half closed. He had nothing to do, besides study,

and he was far opposed to doing it. So, he just laid there, looking around, and back outside,

wondering what the air smelled like . . . . . the fresh, summer air, and the cool wind.

An idea popped into his head at that moment, but he grew unsure. What if, he just

opened his window, just once? Normally, he wasn't allowed to unless he got permission, or

something of the sort. His parents, though, were in the meeting, and a quick breath of air simply

wouldn't of hurt. So, getting up from his bed, and walking to his large window, he stood up on two

legs quickly, unhooked the latch, and pushed both panels open. The coolness just flooded in, as

did the sweet sound of nature. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, imagining himself outside,

and not in. He lost himself, and leaned out a little further, trying to let his whole body soar.

As he did, though, he heard footsteps aproaching his room, and he quickly shoved his

body back into the prison, so quickly, the pendant he wore around his neck got caught and snapped

off, falling to the ground. Odion stopped and looked down, then turned to hear the steps growing

closer, finally pulling his self into the chamber. He pulled the windows with him, quickly shutting

them so it wouldn't be obvious. The door then opened, and a chansey, his maid respectivly, walked

in with a tray. "Morning, Sir Odion! A pleasent day, is it not?"

Odion took a deep breath and just sighed. "It's only you, Corlatta."

"Yes. Your parents are in their meeting, and I thought you might like some tea on this fine

day."

Odion walked to the table where she set the tray, and smiled. "Thank you kindly, Corlatta."

She bowed, and asked, "Is there anything else I could get the young Sir?"

Odion shook his head, and said, "Have they checked the mail today?"

Corlatta just replied with another bow, "I'm not certain, but I shall check, if you wish it."

"That would be nice." he smiled again, and Corlatta bowed once more, and left his chamber.

When she left, Odion waited for a moment, then rushed back to the window, pushing it open

quickly. He looked down, and noticed the pendant, a fine ruby around a silver chain, still lay

on the ground, between a couple of flowers. He didn't know why, but the pendant meant a

great deal to the family, and was passed on through out the generations. Odion bit his lip and

scanned the garden, making sure no one was out to find it. And no one was, so he shut his

window once more, and walked to his closet. He pulled out a maroon cloak made of the finest

velvet, and he draped himself in it, then took down all his extra sheets, and started to tie them

together. He heard of a trick to lower himself out the window, but wasn't sure if it would work.

Still, he had no choice, since he couldn't move easily in the halls, nor leave the palace any

easier.

After tying a good amount, he fastened one end of the sheet rope to a leg of his

desk, which was bolted to the ground, opened the window once more, and threw the rest

out. He tugged it a little to make sure it was fastened, then grabbed onto it, and slowly

stepped out his window. He looked down at the great distance, only to cling to the sheets

tighter. After taking a breath, he slowly inched his way down, finally reaching a good way

down, only a few feet to go. Suddenly, he felt the sheet rope jerk, and he looked up. One

of the sheets was tearing, and Odion began to panic. He tried to go down faster, cursing

himself for not checking which material he used, since some of the sheets were made

of material so fine, it ripped easily. Odion went as fast as he could, but the sheet ripped,

and Odion fell to the ground. Not too far, but far enough to land him hard on his back.

He gave a slight cry in pain before looking up, then to his sides. Still, the coast was clear.

After a moment or two, Odion finally got up, and slowly crawled to a small patch

of flowers. He reached into them, and felt around until he touched the smooth and cold

surface of the pendant. He pulled it out, then collapsed on his stomach, wanting to only

rest. It wasn't only the fall that made him tired, but the climbing, and the cool breeze

and warm sun. The grass was soft and mildly cut, giving him enough comfort to just

relax. Odion's eyes grew heavy as he stared at the wall and flowers in front of him,

and next thing he knew, it was black . . .

Gim and Pearl were leaving now, and were seen to the door by Vahn, Odion's father,

and his mother, Eliza. Both said there good byes until Pearl looked over to the side.

"Well, what in the world is that?" she said to herself, but everyone looked in the

direction her head was turned, and saw a maroon lump by the wall, just laying there.

"It looks like something, maybe a bag of the sort."

Vahn, who was curious, said, "Excuse me, please," and walked to the lump, only

to see a head peeking out. "Odion!?" he yelled in shock, which woke Odion, who

slowly opened his eyes. "Explain yourself!" Vahn demanded, noticing the string

of sheets tied together on the ground by him, causing Vahn to look up to the window,

and seeing the rest of the chain beeing swayed in the wind.

Odion looked around, then saw his father, and quickly jumped up, his mouth

open, but his pupils small. He looked behind his father, to see his mother, who had

a paw upon her chest, and Gim and Pearl looking on curiously. He didn't know what

happend. He fell onto the ground, and grabbed the pendant, but . . . what else? He

couldn't recall, or think of anything for that matter, as his gaze went back to his

fathers, who was obviously fuming.

"You are in serious trouble, young man." his father hissed, his chest heaving in and

out, his paws pushing into the ground. Odion just shook his head, and looked back

at his father, unable to say a thing.

Eliza gave a nervous laugh, and turned to Gim and Pearl, just saying, "We apologize

for this . . ."

"And who would that be?" Gim asked, not taking his eyes off the young growlithe

in the maroon cloak, who only stared with a scared expression into Vahn's eyes.

"Our son, Odion. He is next in line for Vahn's . . . buisness."

Gim chuckled, and only said, "I see . . . well, no worry. He seems like a smart

boy." Gim now turned to Eliza and bowed, then to his wife, and continued, "Come,

darling, we should go."

Eliza bid farewell to her guests, then turned back to her husband and son,

both still standing there.

--woof

Odion was later taken inside, and sat at the dining table, with his father

and mother. Vahn looked down at the table, his head resting in his paw, whilesat next to him, her paws placed neatly in her lap. Odion explained what

he did, but his parents didn't believe him, thinking he was trying to sneak out.

Now they sat in silence, Vahn being humiliated again in front of a guest, and

Eliza having to explain again.

Just then, Corlatta walked in bowing to all. "I do hope I am not interrupting, but

I came to bring you this." she said, walking to Vahn and placing a very fine

sealed envelope onto the table. Vahn looked at it, and started to open it.

"Thank you, Corlatta. You are dismissed."

Corlatta then excused herself to the kitchen, while Vahn pulled out a letter.

"What is it, dear?" Eliza asked, and Vahn set the paper down. "An invitation,

to the Emperor of Celadon city's ball. He would like us there . . ."

"That sounds splendid! He always has such nice parties."

"Of which, Odion never attends." Vahn added, Odion looking up at the mention of his

name. "So, for your punishment, you are to go with us, young man, and no lip about

it, or at the party."

Odion's jaw dropped, and he looked to her mother, but she just shook her head.

He knew it then. There was no escaping the ball.

**End**

A/n: Okay, done so far. Next chapter you'll meet the others, and then to the ball!

Lol, I get most the scenes from games, movies, or shows, so don't expect something too

original.


	2. Sunset Serenade

**"The Sweetest Toothache"**

a/n: I'm going to introduce the houndour and poochyena in this chapter, first. Then, later on,

I will intro the totodile. Hope you like it! And I hope I get at least five different people to review

this . . . :sigh:

disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, nor Final Fantasy, since, I did obviously steal the scene

for this chapter...

_Ch. II, "Sunset Seranade"_

The dreaded day had came; The ball for the Emperor of Celadon city. Of course,

Odion normally wouldn't have to go, but since his father and mother caught him outside,

which was a total accident, he had no choice, and had to go. So, he put on a fine maroon

coat, which looked like something from the colonial times, and then a pair of fine, polished

black boots. He then was about to sit down, when his mother, Eliza, came in.

"Oh, Odion! You don't expect to go with that hair do! Come, we have to hurry! You know how

long it takes to get to Celadon!" Eliza said in one breath as she searched around his room.

Odion knew how long, yes. After all, from his homeland, Vermillion, he had to pass through

Saffron, then to Celadon . . . thinking about it, Odion sighed and fell back onto his bed. A

long day, indeed.

-woof

A young houndour, with dusty black fur, sat at a table lighted by candles, along

with a charizard, a grovyle, and a golduck. All four stared at each other, until, the houndour

layed down the cards he held. "I win, boys." he chuckled, reaching forward for all the poke

that was in the pile, along with a pocket watch. "Impossible!" the grovyle said, looking at

the cards that were sprawled across the table. "Again! You must be cheating!" the golduck

said as he threw his cards on the table, then slammed his fist onto the table. "Hey, hey,

boys. It's the rules. I don't cheat. You're thinking of my friend. Now, if you don't mind."

the houndour said, but the grovyle and golduck glared at him. "If anything, my friends,"

the charizard finally said, "Delbil doesn't cheat . . . well, not at games, anyways. I know

this, so, don't worry about it."

Delbil, the houndour, cocked an eyebrow. "You sound more then generous tonight,

El Ray . . ."

"I'm trying to save you, Delbil. So, since you owe me forty poke, why not part with

that much, and an additional ten, so I can buy these gentlemen a drink. Seeing as how

you're having a good day, so far, let's not ruin it."

Delbil shrugged, then slid a fifty poke bill to El Ray, and scooped the rest into his

bag. "Nice game, boys." he chuckled again, then jumped from his seat. He moved to the

door, then opened it, being blinded by a large blast of sun. "You should really, really consider

putting windows in here, El Ray." Delbil laughed, then shut the door. "You own this stie?"

the golduck said, and El Ray reluculantly nodded. "Then we want free drinks all day, not just

what we can get for fifty poke!" the golduck demanded, and his friend, the grovyle, nodded.

El Ray sighed, then looked at the door. "Damn you, Delbil."

Delbil was a young houndour, perhaps twenty one, at best. He lived his life free of laws, and

gambling to see himself, and his friends, through. He lived, in Vermillion, out by the docks,

by the sea itself. He usually visited his friend's place, the pub, owned by El Ray, the charizard

back there. Delbil, too, was feeling unusually good, as his day kept getting better and better.

As he reached his home, a medium sized boat, tied to an old, unused dock, he walked under

the deck, and into the living area, letting down his bag of loot, then walking to the food cabinet.

Luckily, there was a bag of chips, and a box of chocolates. He was having a good day . ..

while, so he thought, so far, until he heard his name in the raspy voice of someone he lived

with. "Oh, oh," the raspy voice said, "Delbil, you're home!"

Delbil turned and knew it was his roomate, Reeth. Reeth was a young poochyena,

about twenty, who had scruffy fur, and a scar running down his forehead, and under his left

eye. Reeth once worked in the Diglett Cave for the man who owned it, digging up charcoal,

but he realized that stealing was easier, and so, he did so. Reeth stood on both hind legs,

and rested his frontal paws on the counter. "Listen, Reeth, I'm really not in the mood." Delbil

replied in his deep voice, "why don't you go pickpocket someone?"

Reeth laughed and pulled out a fancy letter. "I already did, D.B! Dig this. It's an

invitation!"

Delbil walked over to the counter, and stood up, too. He grabbed the letter, and examined it

for a moment. "To the Emperor's ball, eh? Well, that's nice. I don't think you'd enjoy it, though,

Reeth. You'll be surrounded by a bunch or aristocrats . . ."

Delbil looked up and grinned, "Plus, you have nothing to wear."

Reeth just took the letter and tapped it with his other hand. "Forget that! Don't you understand?

We go in, even sneak in . . . and now that there won't be too much guarding . . . we can swipe

all that royal treasure!"

Delbil chuckled again, and took a sip of his soda. "Please tell me you're joking . . . why don't

you rob somewhere closer . . . like the Franz's?"

Reeth shook his head, "They haven't got much . . . besides, the owner, Vahn, has seen me

before. I worked under him, remember? Anyway . . . c'mon, D.B! Think of the fun!"

Delbil leaned over the counter and grinned. "I'll consider it. Have you talked to Bruce about it?

You know I don't go unless it's team effort."

Reeth sighed and rolled up the letter. "You know Bruce is a goodie good. He'll just lecture,

lecture . . ."

Delbil just went back on all fours and walked to his room. "Not my problem. He doesn't go,

then neither do I, Reeth. You figure it out."

Delbil retreated to his room, and Reeth stood there for a moment. Then, he left to find Bruce.

About an hour later, Delbil was woken from his sleep by pounding on his door. He

lifted his head, his eyes half open, and yelled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Good news, D.B! He said yes! Bruce actually said yes!"

Delbil shot up from his bed and stomped to the door. "What?!" he growled, but

Reeth just barged in and sat on the bed. "He said, if I donate a good amount to the charity,

he'll go! Ah, D.B, you know what this means? A team mission! We haven't had one until

that time you quit-"

"Shut up, Reeth." Delbil muttured, walking to a trunk. He flipped it open, and started to look

for a coat. "What're you doing, D.B?" Reeth asked, and Delbil replied, "I'm looking for a coat.

That weird xatu said it would snow a lot tonight, so I'm going to dress if I'm going out!"

"Good idea, D.B!" Reeth laughed, then jumped off the bed and went to his own room.

"Moron." Delbil muttered, as he found a black leather coat. He slipped it on, along with a black

scarf, then started to rumage through his drawers . . .

An hour passed, and Delbil waited for Reeth, who came out in a brown jacket made

of that itchy material, and he stood up. "Where's Bruce?"

"He said he'll meet us at the gate to Saffron . . . so, we should go."

Both left, and walked to the gate leading to Saffron, where they met Bruce.

-woof

The night sky began to fall, and the carriage taking Odion's family was only halfway through

Saffron. "It's such a vast city, don't you think?" Eliza said, and Vahn nodded. "Not as big as Celadon,

but close to it. It even seems it is going to snow tonight, too . . ."

Odion stopped looking out the window and leaned almost out of his seat. "It can't! Then we might be

stuck!"

"The Emperor has more then enough room, and security is fine at the manor." Vahn replied, but

Odion didn't care. He didn't want to be around nobles all night long. It was too much for him. Yet,

he couldn't protest any longer, as his father was already mad at him. "Sit down, Odion."

Odion did so, and looked out the window. He really hated the situation he was in. Sure,

he got to travel, but it wasn't anywhere special, and he'd have nothing to do all night. He thought

about it most the trip, hating each passing moment they grew closer to Celadon City. Meanwhile,

at the gate of Vermillion, Delbil and Reeth had just talked to a passing Bruce, who had a ride there.

For both canine, though, they didn't, so they looked around. "Any bright ideas, D.B?"

"Just one." Delbil said with a slight frown, walking over to a nearby Tauros. "It looks like your . .

heaving a load. Where are you headed, big guy?" Delbil asked. The Tauros looked down and

cocked an eyebrow. "To Celadon City. What's it to you?"

"Well, me and my friend are supposed to go to a ball there . . . y'know, for the Emperor and all, and

funny thing . . ." Delbil laughed nervously, "we need a ride."

"Get lost, I don't do hitchhikers." The large bull said, but Delbil reached into his coat pocket and pulled

out sixty poke. "Listen, I'm not here to shoot the bull . . . We need a ride, and I don't wanna be late.

How does thirty for each sound?"

"Make it forty, and I will." The bull grinned. Delbil glared into his eyes, and pulled out an additional ten.

"Fine, fine, you leech. Here."

Delbil slapped the poke into the Tauros' hoof, and called Reeth over. "C'mon, you idiot!"

Reeth quickly ran over, and Delbil explained. "That's really nice, buddy! I'm Reeth, and this is Delbil . . ."

Reeth said, but Delbil stomped on Reeth's paw. "Shut up." he hissed, and the Tauros cocked an

eyebrow again. Delbil smiled, and jumped in the wagon the Tauros was caring. "Right . . . I'm Bill.

Just don't touch anything back there, and we'll be fine." the Tauros said as he got himself ready.

"What is your problem? You don't go announcing our names! We might be wanted!" Delbil growled,

but Reeth just laughed. "Oh, D.B, you're so funny . . . I don't wanna be rude!"

Delbil placed his head in his paw and shook his head. "There had better be enough in that mansion

for me to put up with this crap, Reeth. There had better . . ."

Reeth just laughed, and Delbil silently looked through the boxes.

-woof-

The sun had set very low, the moon faintly making its debut. The carriage carrying

Vahn and his family was now in Celadon City, the largest city around, and were heading to

the Emperor's mansion. "Now, Odion, I'll trust you will behave tonight?" Vahn asked. Odion,

who was tugging at the collar to his coat, stopped and nodded. "Yes, father." he replied.

Vahn looked out the window, head in his paw. "I don't want any trouble. That means to wandering,

witty remarks, or anything of the sort. You act dignified, polite, and intelligent. Understood?"

"And don't be afraid to ask a pretty young woman to dance, too, if you see her!" his mother added.

Vahn just looked at her, and Odion slightly blushed. "Sure, mom . . ." he said quietly. She smiled,

and Vahn just shook his head. "The last thing he needs, Eliza, is to be thinking about marriage.

When he learns to manage the company, he can find any woman he pleases." Vahn said, but Eliza

just smiled. "Oh, dear, don't you remember? It's how we met . . . at a ball."

"Of course, but. . ." Vahn started, but the carriage came to a halt. They arrived at the manor,

thankfully. Odion was about to jump out, but his father stared at him. Odion sat back down, and Vahn

went out first. Flashes from cameras on the outside filled the air, and Eliza perked up her fur boa. Then,

as Vahn was half way on the carpet, she stepped outside. The cameras flashed again, and she did minor

poses, and smiles. Odion tugged at his coat again, seeing as how it was so tight. Then, he could tell people

were waiting, and he realized it was his turn. "I thought this was a ball, not a ceremony." he muttered, stepping

out.

Many whispers came as he did, mainly how it was the first time they had seen Vahn and Eliza's son.

Odion tried to walk down the carpet, but the flashes made him stumble a bit, almost crashing into his parents.

"You'll get used to it." Vahn said, turning and walking into the mansion. Odion followed, his head down a little,

until he got inside. Music played by a piano and other insturments floated in the backround, as well as mumbles

and mixed words. As they stood their, a persian and delcatty noticed the trio, and walked over to them. Vahn

held out a paw, as did the persian, and they embraced in a hug. "Ah, Mestro, it's been too long." Vahn said,

and they broke the hug. Mestro, the persian, nodded. "Yes, Vahn. And I see Eliza is here, too. And. . ."

the persian spoke. He looked at Odion, then walked in front of him, and held out his paw. "This must be

your son I've heard so much about. It's quite a treat to meet him in person."

Odion forced a smile, and shook Mestro's hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you." he said

unconciously. Mestro smiled, and turned to Vahn. "I do hope you're ready for a proper feast?"

Vahn nodded, and they began to walk. As they got closer, he could hear the multiple, fake

voices of many high class people. He felt his stomach turn, and and slightly paused. "Excuse me,"

he said, "But, you wouldn't happen to have a washroom, would you?"

Mestro nodded, and had one of his servants escort Odion to the washroom hall. "Down here," the

servant said, and Odion thanked him. The servant turned and left, while Odion headed to the

furthest washroom, down the hall. He opened the door, and walked in, then closed it. Walking to

the sink, he turned on the water, and splashed a small bit onto his face, and took a breath or

two. "Okay, Odion," he muttered, "you can do this . . . think of it as . . . oh, bother. What

else could it be but a bunch of noble bred pokemon . . ."

After a minute or two of giving himself a pep-talk, he left the washroom chamber, and was

about to descend the stairs back to the dining area, but a faint sound was coming from the hallway

across from the washroom hall. Odion cocked and eyebrow, and slowly walked down the dim lighted

area, coming close to what seemed to be a rattling window. Looking around, he guessed this also let

to the upper treasure tower, since no other doors were in sight. The window rattled more, and Odion

grew closer, until he walked near it. Suddenly, the window flew open, two figures falling onto the floor,

and a gold gust shooting in. Odion braced himself from the cold, and as it died, he looked at the two

figures, and the window panels swaying back and forth. "Are you . . . alright?" Odion asked, a little

unsure of the situation. A poochyena looked up, and stared at Odion, wide-eyed.

It was silent, and the poochyena started to shake the other figure, who face first, butt in

the air, and coat covering his head. After a moment of shaking, the other figure threw off the bottom

of the coat, and swatted away the poochyena's hand. "What the hell, Reeth? Can't you open a bloody

window?" the figure, now revealed as a houndour, growled. Reeth, Odion guessed, didn't shift his gaze,

but just motioned over to Odion. The houndour turned, and stopped. "Great," he muttred, "Just great . . ."

"What are you doing here?" Odion asked. He started to grow suspicious as Reeth began to slide slowly

over to the window. The houndour took a stance.

-End of Chapter

A/n: sorry for the periods. I just hope I learn to format on this site, soon. So, for now, let's go with it.

Second chapter done! Next, Bruce is met! Lol, hope someone stays tuned...


	3. A Winter Dance

**"The Sweetest Toothache"**

**by Trolleybounce**

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I'm only writing this for sole amusment

purposes, and not to endorse their product or to gain a profit myself. After

all, it is fanfiction, isn't it?

A/N: I know I haven't updated any stories yet, but I figured I can do this

one since it's easier. Heh... I guess their isn't much to say, is there? Ha

ha.... how odd.

_Chp III, "Winter Dance"_

Odion wasn't sure on how to take what he saw. Were they servants?

Workers? Part of the family? But, then, why were they sneaking in? The

Poochyena scooted further to the window, while the hounder slightly

crouched, lifting his head back. Odion, a little unsure, asked again, "Who

are you?"

"Delbil, c'mon!" the Poochyena said in a frightened tone, "Let's

get out of here!"

"Wait!" Odion called, but the Houndour released a Smog attack,

smoke filling the corridor, Odion quickly loosing sight of the two mysterious

figures. Meanwhile, both jumped out of the window, and through the snow

storm that was picking up, rushing back to the way they came in. "You're

an idiot, Reeth! You know that?! A fucking idiot!" Delbil growled between

his paced breaths. Reeth looked at him, then back, "I'm sorry, Delbil,

but look! We got a chase!"

Delbil looked back, his eyes widening. The Growlithe who saw

them was chasing. "My Smog must of faded quicker then I thought!" he

said stopping. Reeth stopped, too, and said, "What are you doing?!"

Delbil shook his head and merely replied, "This is going to stop."

Bruce, the Totodile, came out from a nearby tree trunk, and

asked, "What's going to stop?"

He looked ahead to see a small orange, reddish figure running towards

them, but it was hard to make out with the snow. "Er, guys, who is that

ahead?" Bruce asked, looking at Delbil who moved a little near a bush.

Reeth ran behind the tree, pulling Bruce with him. "Come on, Bruce,"

he said, pulling him quickly along, "We've got to hide!"

Bruce let himself be dragged, along with trying to walk so

he wasn't pushed down, and went back behind the tree. When they

finally were, Bruce pushed the subject again, asking, "Who in

the world is that, Reeth?"

Nervously, Reeth looked at Delbil, who was focusing on the

following Growlithe, then at Bruce. "He... I think he lives there, but

we're not sure," Reeth said slowly, with Bruce's eyes shooting out.

"What?!"

Reeth nodded and continued, saying, "And he saw us breaking in.

Delbil was able to use a Smog so we could escape, but only for

a moment, I guess. That's him coming."

Bruce looked outward to see the blurry figure coming. And he

could see it a bit clearer. A Growlithe wearing a fancy coat.

"And just what are you two planning on doing?" Bruce asked

as he turned back to Reeth, but Reeth wasn't there. Looking

by the bush, Reeth was huddled with Delbil, both whispering.

Bruce quickly rushed by them and asked, "What are you two

saying?"

"Just watch," Delbil said, looking outward. Reeth nodded,

and all three waited. The snow got even worse, making the three

shiver. The young Growlithe fell a few times because of the snow,

but just got right up and headed forward. "Now," Delbil commanded,

and Reeth jumped out. "Hey, you! I'm right here! C'mon!" Reeth called.

The Growlithe looked outward and ran quicker, all waiting. "What are

you doing? We were hiding!" Bruce asked, but Delbil shook his head.

"No, we're not. He didn't have a chance to tell anyone, so we're not

going to let him."

Bruce shook his head. "Delbil, I swear, you had better not lay

a finger on him like I think you are!" he said in an alarmed tone, but

Delbil shrugged. "If you think I'm going to kill him, don't worry. We're

just going to do a little... ransom..."

Bruce slowly caught on, and while the time was short, nagged

Delbil on this plan. Of course, Delbil ignored him, and waited for the

Growlithe to get closer to Reeth. He eventually did, and Reeth stood

there, unsure of what to do next. He shivered from the cold, and

said, "So you've caught up!"

Odion nodded and said, "Who are you?!"

Reeth backed up a little, and said, "Delbil, now!"

Odion raised his head a bit, puzzled, but then tried to move

when a black figure jumped out from a nearby bush. The black figure

gave a slight yell, tackling Odion onto his side. As he did, the black

figure tilted it's head back and shot smoke again, Odion trying to get

up. He couldn't, though, from the shock and trying to prevent himself

from breathing in the smoke. He looked around for anything, but there

was only smoke until a small glowing figure came toward him. It was

small, but got closer until it struck him hard, feeling like steel. Odion

was blown back a bit, but able to get up, though very weakly. "What

was that?" He asked weakly, but then figured it must of been an Iron

Tail. He got up a bit more, but was knocked down again by a cold,

forceful blast of water. And due he was what they called 'fire type',

the water had drained his strength even more. The blast pushed

him back a bit more.

Odion was even more tired then he could ever imagine, but

he wasn't out yet. The smoke cleared from the strong gusts of the

snow to reveal the Houndour, the Poochyena, and a Totodile which

wasn't there before. The Poochyena's tail was slightly glowing, but it

faded, so Odion knew it was him who used the Iron Tail. The Totodile

was the only one of the water category, so he must of used a Water

Gun attack. The three waited for the smoke to clear, but were surprised

to see his eyes still open, a determined look on his face. "How is this

possible?" Delbil growled, but Totodile stomped his foot and replied,

"I told you an ambush was a bad idea! He's stronger then he looks, you

fool!"

Delbil looked at Bruce, then back at Odion. "We need him down..."

he muttered, but Reeth, with a worried look on his face, said, "How,

Delbil? Bruce is right! And if they see or find out, we're goners! It's off to

the Cinabar Dungeons!"

"I don't think you all will need to worry about that..." said a voice

from the tree. All looked up to see a Murkrow with a devilish grin on his

face. "If it isn't Lune. What brings you here?" Delbil said with a smirk, happy

to see a friend here. Lune chuckled and flew down by them. "Well, you see,

I had a letter that came for you, Bruce. It was pretty important. I looked

all over, but a local Tauros said you were here."

Delbil nodded, but Reeth interrupted before he could talk and yelled,

"He's getting away!"

The group looked to see the Growlithe limping away, quicker then

they thought. Delbil looked at Bruce and demanded, "Use Water Pulse, now!"

Bruce, with a shocked looked, retorted, "That's insane! That could kill him!"

Delbil got in Bruce's face and said, "Not if it's weak! NOW HURRY!"

Bruce pulled his head back, then forward, opening his mouth. Three

blue rings quickly shot towards the Growlithe. Odion looked back briefly

to see the rings chasing him, then tried to speed up, but his body wouldn't

let him. The rings got to him and they clashed, Odion letting out a loud yelp

before collapsing on the ground. The three outlaws rushed over to him while

Bruce grabbed his paw and checked his pulse. He gave a loud sigh and turned

to Delbil with a stern look on his face. "You're stark raving mad, you know that?"

Delbil rolled his eyes and looked at Reeth. "Put him on your back. We're

going to leave..."

"How're ya'll gonna get him over to Vermillion?" Lune asked, but Delbil ignored

him. "We'll find a way, but for now we need to worry about getting him to our boat..."

Delbil muttered, obviously upset about the situation. Reeth struggled getting Odion

upon his back for a few moments before Bruce helped him get him on. And so they

set off...

_--The Next Day_

Odion slowly opened his eyes, groaning from the pain in his body that surged around

him. As his eyes adjusted he noticed he was no longer at the ball, nor outside, nor in his

manor. The room was dark, the bed was cold and the room seemed to be rocking, the floor

creaking with each move. A lone lantern was in the corner of the room, dimly lit with its flame.

He tried to move but his hands were binded together with rope. His legs were chained together

he could feel, as a cheap fleece blanket was thrown over him. From the other side of the door

he could hear familiar voices arguing, though they were faint so he wasn't sure on what it was.

He moved around until he fell out of the bed unitentionally, making a loud _thud_ noise as he did.

Foot steps followed him falling, the door quickly opening. There stood the houndour, poochyena,

totodile and murkrow from the night before, all staring down at Odion as he struggled to straighten himself out. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked but Delbil walked over to him, his eyes obviously full of little care. "What were you trying to do there?" Delbil asked. Odion, a bit scared

and tired and full of pain just stared at Delbil, slowly trying to squirm away.

Reeth, Lune, and Bruce walked over as well, Bruce helping him to sit up. "W-where am I?" Odion finally managed to ask, still staring at Delbil. "You're in-" Reeth had started to say before Delbil took a step closer to him and said, "Shut up. You've done enough as it is."

He then turned back to Odion and glared. "Where you are, my poor hostage, doesn't matter." Odion looked at Delbil with his mouth agape. "Hostage?"

Delbil turned around and only looked back a bit. "You ruined our plan, and were dumb enough to follow us. We're not going to let you go that easily, unless we find out what you know."

Odion became upset at this, and looked at the others who just stared at him. "This is

ridiculous! You had better untie me right now, or-" he protested, but Delbil quickly got in his

face. "Or what?" he growled. Bruce just shook his head until he noticed the pendant upon Odion's

neck. His eyes widened, and he shoved Delbil away. Delbil snarled. "What's your problem, fool?!"

Bruce just stared. "Oh my God, oh my God..." he muttered, until Reeth looked, too. "What is it,

Bruce?" he asked. Bruce pointed to the pendant. "This ... amulet of sorts... HE'S THE SON!"

Delbil walked over and checked. "Son? Of?" Odion felt uncomfortable with all the eyes

peering on him. "Don't you know? That fire symbol- HE'S THE SON OF THE NOBLE VAHN, AND LADY ELIZA!!!"

Reeth felt his jaw drop, while Delbil winced. Lune just began to laugh hysterically. Odion

wasn't sure if this would help him out, seeing two of the bandits scared, or put him in more danger by the way Delbil was staring coldy at him. "I see, so he's no just a noble, but a very

well known one. No doubt not only his family is looking now, but all the town! This is just

the best!" Lune said between his laughing. For once in a great while, Delbil wasn't sure what to do.

_-End of Chapter, "Winter Dance"_

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoy! Big things are in store for the young ones. Big

thngs. :D


End file.
